


Neutrion fields

by stars_n_space



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry freaks out, F/M, First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Out, The Title is Dumb, but i wanted it to be something from the show, caitlin is just happy for he friends, fight me on this, harry is demisexual, jesse is a little shit who loves her father very much, what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_n_space/pseuds/stars_n_space
Summary: Jesse was just looking for her dad. She hadn't expected him to make out with Cisco in their lab.





	Neutrion fields

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harrisco fanfiction. I'm probably going to write some more, but I'm a rather slow writer.

Jesse let her hand slide over the stone walls of S.T.A.R. Labs. She knew she was a grown up girl and shouldn't ask her dad for permission of going out with Wally, but after all they've been through the least she can do is to tell him where she's going and with whom. Even thou he probably wouldn't like to hear that she and Wally were going to be alone.

She came to the open door and without thinking (why should she think about entering her father's lab?) she stepped through and stopped dead in her tracks. Her dad was standing there, cupping the face of Cisco Ramon while they were both looking deep into each others eyes. And while Jesse slowly and quietly backed away, Cisco made the move and kissed her dad. And Harry. Kissed. Back! She couldn't believe her eyes and started to grin while she made her way back to the cortex, where Iris, Caitlin and Barry were hanging out.

"Guys, you have to come and see this!" Jesse squealed in delight.

"What's going on?" Barry looked at her curious.

"You won't believe it, but my dad and Cisco... They're kissing! In the lab!" Before Jesse could add anything else, Caitlin and Iris were already on the move, fast but quite. Barry followed them, slightly confused. 

They got to the lab and all four of them looked carefully around the corner.

Harry and Cisco had moved their position slightly. Cisco was sitting on a table, legs wrapped around Harry's waist, hands in his hair, kissing him deeply. Harry had one hand on Cisco's hip, the other was pressed on top of the table. His glasses were pressing a bit into Cisco's face but they didn't seem to mind.

The other four moved quietly back into the corridor.

Jesse grinned from one ear to another and whispered quietly:"Oh my god, this is not happening! Finally!"

Caitlin smiled and said:"I'm happy for them."

"Well, they took their time. Me and Wally actually had a bet on how long it will take them both. I think, I won!" Iris said with a smugly grin.

Suddenly they heard a silent moan coming from the lab. Alarmed, all of them backed off a little.

"Okay, maybe we shouldn't stay around here while they are-" another moan- " _god-_ doing that." Barry looked helpless and waved with his arms.

"Yeah, I don't really want to listen to my dad making out. I'm just gonna meet Wally now."

"Tell him, that he lost his bet!" Iris hugged her and then Jesse was gone with a _swoosh._

* * *

When Cisco came into the cortex the next day he was in a good mood. Harry and him had finally admitted their feelings for each other and had been making out for hours. When he looked into the mirror that morning he actually had two hickeys on his throat, both on the same side. 

_Asshole. At least I gave him one as well._ He grinned a little, thinking about Harry and how he had attacked his throat after he had grinned at him, saying:"Have fun covering that up tomorrow."

But as soon as he stepped through the door he felt that something was going on. 

Caitlin sat in front of her computer, but she didn't seem to work. Barry sat on an office chair and rolled a little, looking to the ground. Iris and Jesse were chatting quietly until he came into the room.

"Okay.... what is going on? Did I miss something?" Cisco scratched his neck, feeling awkward. But by doing so he drove attention to his throat and to his hickeys.

Jesse muffled her laughter with her hand. Caitlin turned slightly pink and started tapping on her keyboard, Iris slapped Jesse lightly, grinning like an idiot and Barry seemed to take a huge interest into the ceiling. 

That's when Cisco started to realize.

_They know. They must've seen it!_

Before he could say anything he heard steps. Harry went down the corridor, coffee in hand. He carefully blew onto it and only realized that all eyes where on him when he was sitting down in front of the computers.

"Did I miss something?" he asked as well, lifting one eyebrow. That's when Cisco saw his hickey. It was much darker and bigger then his and even though Harry had tried to pull his shirt up, no-one could've missed it.

That's when Jesse couldn't stop herself. She started laughing and went over to her dad. She bent down and hugged him from behind. Harry kissed the side of her head and drank his coffee.

"Had fun yesterday? At least I'm not the only one making out with boys from other worlds now, am I, dad?"

Harry choked on his coffee and looked up at his daughter in horror who had a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Do you want to kill him?" Cisco started patting Harry onto his back, who coughed and wanted to talk at the same time.

"I-- what-- Wally?-- yesterday--you --lab -- saw us?"

Jesse hugged him again as soon has he got his coughing fit under control again.

"I love you too, daddy." She then made her way to the corridor, Harry trailing behind her, shouting:"Wait, what do you mean, not the only one? Where have you been yesterday? Jesse, answer me! Jesse!"


End file.
